Zack Tonami
Zack Tonami (ザック砺波, Zakku Tonami) is the most wanted person on the blacklist for the Empire for destroying their bases. He is the eternal rival of Hector Valentine and the partner of Zekzon and Ashley. He serves as the main character in the whole Aurora EX Series. He is well known for his fighting and electric abilities, He is also nicknamed the Soul Eater due to his EX Drive. Appearance Zack is a young man with an average with a blue hue in his hair that covers his right eye. His left eyes are light blue and occasionally his eye is seen as red. He wears a long blue coat with red flames with red shoulder pads on both sides of his shoulders. He also wears a black zip-up vest underneath his coat which is held together with four belts on his waist and a pair of dark blue pants with black boots and red laces. In addition to that, he sports a black fingerless glove on his left hand which has light blue trimmings on it. Personality Out of the team of three, Zack is the most laid back and self-conscious member. Even though he is portrayed as the most laid-back member, Zack is strong-willed and a straightforward fighter when in combat. His battle personality completely goes hand in hand with his usual moods. Zack does have a rebellious side to him which is seen when he is fighting anyone who is from the empire or chooses to go against him and his team. He doesn’t care about anything that the Empire spread to the world and will go to any length to get rid of them. Despite that, he is loyal to his family and allies, especially Ashley and Zekzon. Zack is one of the characters in the series that happens to swear a lot, during his arcade battle with Erik he says, “Enough with your justice bullshit already” and he often calls members of the order, “Imperial Assholes” though the only person he doesn’t call that from the Empire is Emilia Justice. Story Pre EX Zack was born on March 21st 20XX which was the day that his mother was exiled from the country. His sister was too young to watch over him, so he was taken into the Empire to become a soldier for them. Six years after his mother was exiled and after he was separated from his family, he managed to escape the Empires hand. During those six years, he was tortured due to being the son of the mage, Cordelia. After escaping he was an orphan and charged for defying the order. His name was on every most wanted board and for a six-year-old kid, it was tough for him to survive even though his bounty wasn’t high. While he was trying to avoid the Order and people he manages to fare well. Until one fateful day, two days after he escaped from the Order, he lost his right arm. The person who took his arm was the youngest assassin for the Order, Valentina. She was assigned to bring him back Dead or Alive but she decided to make him suffer by letting his arm bleed out. That was the end of it, A man who wore a hood took Zack’s right eye making him suffer even more. Zack was in a near death until a family decided to take him in to save his life. Zack was taken into the foster care of the Valentine family and that where he met Hector Valentine. The two grew up and trained for the day that they will stand against the order. The two were practically like a brother, where one went, the other followed. While Zack was under the care of the Valentine family, he learned how to fight using a sword which he learned very quickly. From each day until he turned 12, he has trained constantly, getting stronger each day. During a nightly patrol, Zack and Hector found a sword in the ground which bared a resemblance to a falchion, a broad, slightly curved sword with the cutting edge on the convex side. Zack decided to go and take the sword as his own as Hector tried to stop him from doing so. Zack grabs the sword and started to automatically feel severe pain, but he manages to take the sword out of the ground. After taking the sword, his right arm and eye were changed as he started to resemble Hector a little bit. After discovering and using the sword, Zack learned how to fight with it which he still doesn’t know how to use its power to the full extent. While Zack did want to stay with the Valentine family, he decided that it would be best if he moved on now that he could protect himself. He managed to keep out the empire sights for a while. He decided that he needed to create a rebellion against the Order to pay for their misdeeds. So he sought out people to help him with that. The Black Fist, Zekzon, who was a former mercenary of the Order, and Ashley, A former leader in the resistance. The three formed what is now known as the Rebels. Aurora EX TBA/WIP Abilities Zack ability is the EX of Lightning: Thunder Reign which allows him to attack full force with lightning-like abilities. However, since being exposed to the dark power that resides in his sword, his EX changed into EX of Dark Souls: Soul Ignition which allows him to use the ability and summon his sword SoulEdge or the Sword of Darkness which it can take even the kindest of souls. This makes it to where in direct contact with the sword will have grave consequences to the opponent. While he is able to use his weapon, it came at a cost to use it and in this case, his arm and right eye have changed. His right arm has taken the appearance of demonic nature which Zack still doesn’t accept it as his own. However, with this new found power he has been able to do inhuman feats such as destroying half of an Empire’s base in one punch and being able to pick up even the largest of monsters. Trivia *Zack right arm and its abilities are a reference to Nero's Devil Bringer from the Devil May Cry Series *While under the Valentine family, he went by the name of Rai which means “thunder” in Japanese *Zack Secondary theme is called Bloodlines which is used in the Sasuke vs Ichigo episode of One Minute Melee *Zack is the cover character for the Aurora EX series along with Emilia, Iris, and Hector. *Zack sword bears a resemblance to Falchion and Red Queen with the Monado Blade. (Fire Emblem, Xenoblade Chronicles, And Devil May Cry) *Zack has been charged with 5 attempted murders and 2 accounts of treason with charges for holding a weapon, attacking 6 officers, and destruction of property while he was six. None of the charges were proven and they just put it on him. *Zack does have a prominent appearance in BlazBlue: Eternal Memory which means the series' are somehow connected. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protaganists Category:Playable Characters Category:Rebels Category:Resistance